1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring means for an end of a thread-like material wound on a supply coil, in particular an electrical conductor provided with an electrically insulating coating for a processing machine, comprising a computer unit and a memory location for a desired residual quantity of the thread-like material, and a process for monitoring the consumption of a thread-like material unwound from a supply coil and/or for detecting the end of the residual quantity of the thread-like material on an unspooling storage coil.
2. The Prior Art
Coil winding machines are known on which several coils are produced synchronously by winding wires onto several coil carrier members. Above all, where winding machines are concerned in which a plurality of coils are wound simultaneously, the proportion of the time taken for resetting operations as a result of replacing empty supply coils with full ones represents a corresponding expenditure. It is above all a disadvantage when the end of the wire is missed and the wire is fully pulled out from the winding machine and has to be completely re-threaded from the wire take-up to the winding head.